


beneath the curse (of these lover's eyes)

by freedomatsea



Series: Historical Pieces [1]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blind Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Set when Jane returns, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Jane and Edward cannot wait for their second wedding day.





	beneath the curse (of these lover's eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the glorious Toby Stephens Jane Eyre and was inspired.

_But do not ask the price I paid,_  
_I must live with my quiet rage,_  
_Tame the ghosts in my head,_  
_That run wild and wish me dead._  
_Should you shake my ash to the wind_  
_Lord, forget all of my sins_  
_Or let me die where I lie_  
_Neath the curse of my lover's eyes._

* * *

 

“Have they determined if your faculties will return to your hand?” Jane questioned, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she watched the fire slowly dying down.

“They’ve spoken of removing the hand entirely.” He said gravely, resting his good hand on her knee beneath her skirts.

Jane inhaled sharply. “Remove it?” She shifted on his lap and reached for his injured arm, her fingers brushing over his quiet fingers. “Can you not feel it at all?”

He shook his head, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. “It is the price God has deemed I must pay for my sins, I suppose. Cursed by some impish witch I know.” Rochester taunted.

She leaned in and kissed him him gently. “I would never wish this on anyone, Sir.” Jane whispered, curling her fingers around his ruined hand, bringing it to her lips.

“Don’t.” He warned. “Don’t do it Jane. I can feel you pitying me. I _despise_ pitying.”

Jane laid his hand back against the arm of the chair, moving to rise from his lap.

“Where are you going?”

“The fire’s dying. Someone must stoke it. We can’t have either of us catching a chill.” Jane mused. “When will they make their decision.”

“I was meant to see the physicians this month. But I’ve seen to it that it’s been delayed. Useless as it may be, I’d like to have two hands for my wedding.”

Jane laughed, shaking her head. “So vain for such a _hideous_ beast.” She teased, returning to his lap once the fire had been satisfactorily stoked. She toyed with his hair, brushing her fingers lightly over his ruined cheek. “You must call for them as soon as we’ve enjoyed our wedded bliss.”

Edward _harrumphed_ , “Are you so quick to see your wretched husband disfigured even further?”

Jane kissed his surly lips with a soft gust of laughter. “I only wish the best for you, my love. I seek the counsel of your physicians for how best to tend to you now.” She kissed him once more.

“Jane, be honest. How terrible is it? Not once could I get them to comment on the looks of me.” He slipped his hand beneath her skirts again, his hand finding her knee once more with a squeeze. “I suppose they feared my response.”

Jane’s heart clenched. “You are as handsome as you ever were to me.”

“So quite wretched?”

She shook her head, though she knew he couldn’t see the slight movement. “Your features are still that of a handsome Englishman. Strong cheekbones, a broad jaw, a perfectly formed nose. Your skin is rather marred now, though. Raised and wrinkled from your healed burns. Though it does little to change your true appearance.” She explained to him. “Your eyes are cloudy where they were once bright with mischief, but your lips give away all your ploys now.”

“And what ploys are those?” He questioned, his fingers trailing higher along her leg, making her shiver. “You think I’m scheming?”

“Always.” She whispered, pressing her lips just below his eye, brushing over his ruined skin. “And I would have it no other way.”

“We are almost married.” He remarked, his thumb drawing a small circle against her inner thigh.

“ _Almost_.” Jane reminded him, though her legs spread slightly to accommodate his hand as he slipped his hand up higher. “That is the key part of that statement.”

“No one would know nor would they care that we partook in the act prior to our wedding.” He turned his head to kiss her neck. “ _Jane_.”

“But our God knows. You’ve already been struck down once for sins, sir. Should you tempt fate again?” It was hard to think of protesting as his lips found a particularly sensitive point on her throat and his tongue teased at it.

“Must you remain so terrible formal, temptress?” He whispered, his hand slipping higher still, until his fingers brushed over the apex of her thighs, covered only be her thin underclothes.

“ _Edward_.” She whispered, her legs starting to close, but his hand wedged there kept them from pressing together. “You are not yet my husband.”

“Do you intend to leave me again?” He questioned, his fingers brushing over her still. “Do you have machinations to run back to your St. John and become a missionary?”

 _"No_.” She turned her head and caught his lips. “There is only you, my love.” Jane mumbled against his mouth, letting her legs fall apart again. “We have only a week to wait.”

“I cannot wait any longer.” He hissed out. “I longed for you for months and then I was without you for a year.” His fingers were more determined, brushing over some sensitive spot that made heat coil within her. “Would you deny us longer?”

“I would.” She whispered, catching his hand and drawing it out from beneath her skirts.

“ _Witch_!”

“You didn’t let me finish.” She commented, lacing her fingers between his. “I would delay us only long enough to not be in such an exposed position. We are not alone in this house, you know.”

Edward’s expression transformed. “ _Jane_.”

“Come my love.” She tugged at his hand, urging him to rise once she slipped off his lap.

“Are you decided then?”

“I am not.” She confessed. “I may be convinced. We are after all so close to being married.”

“Then nothing should impede us.” He squeezed her hand, letting her guide him from the room and up the stairs to his bedchamber.

“Aside from risk of my mortal soul.”

Edward barked a laugh at that. “You are a witch! Your soul is already at risk.” He taunted, releasing his hold on her hand as they stepped into his room. “I wish I could see.”

“I shall be your eyes.” Jane promised him, stepping closer to him and kissing his chin.

“But you have already gazed upon your own naked flesh. I will never have that simple joy.” He lamented, resting his good hand at her waist. “I can only imagine.”

“I’m sure your imagination will far exceed the reality.” She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I love you.”

He curled both of his arms around her, though one was considerably weaker than the other. “And I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. “My impish little witch. I believe you stole my heart when you sprouted up from the earth in the moors.”

Jane laughed, “You come up with the oddest descriptions for me.” She looked up at him, watching his lips tug up at the corners. “Perhaps your imaginations of me are of a tiny green woman.”

He grinned broadly at that. “I’ve been found out.” Edward leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Jane rose up on her toes, playing her fingers through his hair as she let him deepens the kiss. They stumbled backwards, one foot following the other, until her legs hit against the edge of the bed. “What if I desire to stop?”

Edward drew in a ragged breath, his hand slipping from her hip. “Then we will stop.” He said.

“I didn’t mean _now._ ” Jane hissed, drawing his hand back to her hip. “What if I change my mind in the midst.”

“Then we will stop.” He repeated. “I will obey your heed.”

“I should like to _know_ you Edward. Really know you.” She whispered as she moved to lay back on the bed, bringing him down with her. Jane’s fingers worked to loosen the buttons of his vest, pushing the fabric aside.

Edward brushed his lips along her jawline, using his good hand to slip beneath her to tug at the fastenings of her dress. “These are damndedable.”

“Let me help.” She urged, lifting up off the bed and reaching behind her to help him remove the bodice of her dress.

“Don’t look upon me as an invalid, Jane.”

“I am not.” She assured him, kissing away the lines of worry at his brow.

“You are. I can feel it. I can feel the pity.”

Jane sighed. “I don’t pity you, Edward. I am _sorry_ that this is how we must be, but I don’t pity you the way you think I do.”

Edward swallowed thickly, “You don’t?”

“No you foolish man.” She kissed him again, wiggling beneath him. “Do you intend to worry so much or do you intend to make good on those sensations you make me feel?”

“What sensations?”

Jane nipped at his chin, kissing along his jawline, trailing her lips to his ear. “I believe you know.”

“ _Siren_.” He rasped out, wrestling with her skirts then. She didn’t offer to help, not this time. She didn’t wish to ruin his pride.

Eventually, Edward managed to remove her bodice and skirts, tossing them aside in a fit of frustration. “Tell me what I cannot see.”

Jane by down on her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side as she imagined what he was seeing of her. “The sheets are a pale blue, though in the candlelight tonight they seem like a golden-green.” She explained, “My shift is off-white, a little worn as I’ve had this since I left Thornfield.”

“Worn in what way?”

“Threadbare. I’m afraid it’s nearly transparent.” Jane informed him, boldly taking his good hand then and placing it on the swell of her breast. “I should be ashamed with how scant the fabric is.”

Edward let out a quiet groan, his thumb brushing over the pebbled peak of her nipple through the thin cloth. “How I wish I could see you now.”

“I am quite pink.” She confessed. “My cheeks are burning like a fire and my chest has gone speckled.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips along her collarbone. “Tell me more.” He whispered as he lavished her skin with kisses as he palmed her breast.

“My eyes are closed as your hand is drawing out the most intoxicating sensation between my thighs.”

“Open them Jane. One of us must see.” He urged as his mouth found the breast his hand had been ignoring.

Jane gasped, her eyes flying open as her fingers tangled in his mess of hair. “Edward! _Oh_.”

“What do you see?”

“Your mouth against my breast, your tongue…” She writhed beneath him, at a loss for words as he focused his tongue over the peak through the thin cloth. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” He questioned, his own hips rocking towards hers as she writhed beneath him. “What do you desire Jane?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted quietly, tugging at his hair. “I do not have the words.”

“Will you remove your shift and-“

“Yes I will describe it to you.” Jane promised as she sat up, wiggling out from beneath him to remove the shift and her bloomers, tossing them aside. Now she was truly bare before him.

“Well?”

“Impatient lout.” She retorted hotly.

“Forgive me. I am a man denied the sight of his blushing bride.”

“I’m not yet your bride.” Jane reminded him, laying back on the bed. “Remove your shirt and then I will relate to you what is on your bed now.”

He struggled with the buttons briefly, before he managed to slip each out of its hole, tossing the offending garment to the floor.

Jane inhaled sharply. She knew he was burnt, it was plain enough to see on his face and creeping down his neck, but she had yet to see his chest and abdomen, the rest of his arm. “Oh, Edward.”

He stiffened. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… I’m sorry.”

“ _Jane_.” He warned.

“I know. I _know_.” Jane rubbed her lips together, trying to find her words. “I just didn’t know what to expect.”

“Is it terrible?”

“Not so.” Jane reached out and brushed her fingers over his chest, playing over the coarse hair that covered his skin, save for where he was burnt. “Worse than your face, but not so terrible.”

He nodded, letting out a sigh as he lifted his good hand to cover her hand. “Tell me what my vacant stare is looking upon.”

“Well, I am entirely naked now.” Jane said simply. She blew out a breath as she ran her freehand over her collarbone thoughtfully. “My breasts are exposed and rather attentive to the cool air.”

“What colour are they?”

“My breasts?”

“Your nipples.”

Jane inhaled, “Oh.” She sat up to face him as he knelt on the bed before her. “They are the same colour as my lips.” She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed each fingertip. “They are taut now.”

“Have you freckles?”

“Many. Even on my belly.” She informed him, “My hips are quite narrow, I’m afraid my skirts always gave me more curves than I naturally possess.”

Edward laughed a little. “And you haven’t a tail?”

“I haven’t gotten to that yet, Sir.” She smirked, kissing his palm. “Between my legs…” Jane shivered a little. “My most intimate part.”

“Have you hair?”

“Should I not?” She swallowed thickly. “I’m afraid I know very little about that. I know you have far more experience than me.”

“Tell me.”

“Yes.” Jane said quietly. “It is as dark as my head and far coarser. Curly and bushy. Untamed.”

He hummed and nodded his head thoughtfully. “May I touch you?”

“Yes.” Jane said firmly, though she felt anything but firm as he ran his hand across the smooth plane of her stomach. “Can you ease the tension, Edward?”

“Tell me about this tension.” He requested as he lowered himself so that he could kiss along her ribs. “Tell me in detail.”

“It is within me. Like a tightly coiled spring ready to snap.” She explained softly, her words scarcely more than a whisper as he kissed lower still. “A sweet heat burning low in my belly.” She watched as Edward trailed his hand up along her inner thigh, “Will you touch me?”

“ _Yes_.” Edward assured her, kissing over the curve of her hip bone, his fingers gingerly brushing over her most tender flesh. He groaned against her skin, “You are aroused, my little siren.” He tilted his face as though he meant to look at her, “I do not need to see you to know that you are beautiful Jane.”

“I am terribly plain.” She reminded him. “You needn’t flatter me, I am yours.”

“It is the truth.” He promised, brushing his fingers along the seam of her netherlips. “Are you always so slick, Jane?”

“It often occurs when your lips have found mine.” Jane answered, combing her fingers through his hair. “In tandem with that swell of… _need_ I feel.”

He smirked against her stomach. “I see.” Edward shifted lower, planting his lips to her inner thigh, before his mouth found its way to the point of all of her desires.

Jane’s hope bucked up off the bed, which brought her sensitive flesh even more securely against his mouth. “ _Edward_! Oh, God.” She breathed out as his tongue swept between her folds and found some secret button of pleasure that made her stomach clench.

Edward kept his tongue on that spot as his fingers explored her, the tip of one pressing into her, just enough to make her gasp.

“ _Stop_.” Jane whispered and as he had promised her, he stilled and sat up.

“Jane…?” Edward questioned cautiously. “Speak woman. I cannot read your face. Tell me what I have done wrong.”

Jane let her head rest back against the pillow, blinking up at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling. “I was overwhelmed.” She whispered after a moment of silence.

“We do not have to continue.” Edward said with a noble look on his face, moving to lay down on the bed beside her. He reached out as though he meant to curl his arm around her waist, but he hesitated, clenching his hand closed and tucking it back at his side.

“I did not mean to stop this entirely,” Jane explained. “It felt as though something within me was going to break. Like a dam giving way.” She swallowed thickly. “It was too much.”

“That is a _good_ thing, my love.” Edward assured her. “You were close to finding your ultimate pleasure.”

“Tell me what you intend to do, Edward. I may be your eyes, but I need you to be my tutor.” Jane reached out and cupped his cheek, turning onto her side so that she could kiss him. “Teach me.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“ _Everything_.”

He hummed. “Not all men care to make their lovers feel as I was trying to make you feel. You may think me selfish, but I am _not_ a selfish lover.” He must’ve felt the way she stiffened at the implication of his experience, “You know much of my life before you, Jane. I was _married_ after all. Do not be ashamed of your inexperience. It is endearing.”

She laughed a little.

“I love you Jane.”

“I love you.” Jane played with a curl that fell at his temple. “Your mouth felt like heaven.”

“Would you like me to resume?”

She tapped a finger against his lips. “When you tell me what to expect.”

“I intend to make you come apart for me. To taste you as your release takes hold. I want to make you ready for me.”

“Ready?”

“Should you choose to allow me to have you tonight.”

“I do.”

“Then I will place my fingers - Jane this is terribly unarousing, wouldn’t you rather I _show_ you?” Edward questioned, his fingers tracing down her stomach. “These matters are better experienced than explained.”

“I want to _hear_ you.”

He submitted. “You are a virgin, Jane. It will hurt if I do not ready you. Prepare you for the invasion of my shaft.” He caught her hand and brought it to his groin with a pointed look, those his cloudy eyes were focused somewhere past her face.

“And that is your shaft?” She knew that well enough, but she wanted to hear him say it. “You are large.”

“I am.”

“Are all men like this?”

His cheeks flushed. “I haven’t made a study of it Jane!”

“And you will fit in me?”

“If I ready you first, you infernal woman.” He remarked, leaning in to claim her mouth with a heated kiss that was intent on making her forgo her questioning. She could taste herself on his lips, musky and sweet all the same.

His hand slipped down between her thighs, fingers coaxing her inner lips to part for him. Jane groaned against his mouth. How had they waited _this_ long to fall together into bed like this? How had she not taken him to bed that first night she returned to him? Or a lifetime ago at Thornfield. The night that had been intended as their wedding night?

She could feel something building up within her and just as she thought she might reach the precipice - he stopped. Briefly, though, as he descended down the bed with an expert’s ease and rested between her thighs.

Jane cried out as his mouth descended upon her. It was a cry that she feared might actually draw attention to them, but those thoughts were quickly put aside by the sensation that had grown deep within her. Something burst in her stomach, in her veins, behind her eyes. It was like coming apart and being sewn back together. Like rising and falling all at once.

Her eyes flew open as he pressed one of his fingers into her, followed by a second. “Edward…” Jane breathed, spreading her legs wider as he stretched her.

He hushed her, his fingers dragging in and out of her as her inner flesh clenched tightly around him as she came down from the heights of her release.

“I need more.” Jane urged, guided only by what her body desired. She knew so little and yet it seemed so natural. There was a void within her that needed to be filled and he was the answer. He had always been the answer.

He looked in her direction then, his brows drawn together. “You desire to consummate our love?”

Jane bit her lip and nodded her head, before speaking her agreement. “I desire it, Mr. Rochester. Let us be punished for it if the fates decree it, but I cannot wait any longer. I can’t deny us.”

“Oh, Jane. My sweet love.” Edward moved back up the bed and kissed her and she could taste the musty taste of herself on his lips. “Help me remove my trousers.” He whispered and she was more than happy to oblige, rendering them both bare at last.

“May I touch you?” Jane questioned, eyeing the sizable erection that rested against his stomach.

Edward reached for her hand and she helped him find it, her eyes fixed on his face as he drew her hand to grasp at his manhood. “Oh Jane.” He whispered, his lips parting as he drew in a ragged breath.

She slowly drew her hand along his length, her thumb sweeping out over the tip of him, gathering up the moisture that was gathered there. “I need you Edward. I _need_ you.”

“My arm is still too weak to enjoy this the conventional way.” Edward explained, “I will need to lay back and you will need to straddle my hips.”

Jane leaned in and kissed him, “I’ll do whatever I must.” She whispered, kissing him again before she pulled back.

Edward moved to lay back on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. “If only I could see you. If only I hadn’t been cursed. You didn’t do this to me, did you witch?”

“I would never.” Jane whispered as she moved to straddle him, letting her slick folds rest against his hardened flesh. “But you can _feel_.” She leaned forward and kissed him.

Edward lifted his good hand up to pull the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her face and frame his own. “Rock your hips.”

Jane pressed her forehead to his and slowly started to roll her hips, dragging her flesh along his length. “Do you want to know how I look right now?” Edward nodded his head. “ _Enchanted._ I am flushed and breathless. My eyes are glassy with want for you. My lips swollen from your kisses. My neck covered in little red spots from your beard.” She cupped his cheeks, kissing him.

Edward groaned against her lips, slanting his mouth hungrily against hers. He reached down between them, his thumb finding that little bundle of nerves that set her veins on fire as she rocked against him.

She lifted up on her knees, sinking into the kiss for a lingering moment before she pulled back. “Tell me what to do.”

He nipped at her bottom lip before he spoke. “Stay just like that.” He told her, stroking his fingers over her folds before he took ahold of his manhood, lifting it so the head was pressed against her center. “Lower yourself. _Slowly._ It will hurt, Jane. You must be prepared for the pain.”

“But I will be one with you. All will be well.” Jane insisted as she started to lower herself, letting gravity do its duty. The very head of him had started to fill her, thicker than his fingers had been and yet it didn’t hurt, as much as it was _uncomfortable._ The pain came as she lowered herself onto him further, the thickest part of him stretching her more than she thought possible. There was no going back. She was his and he was hers. “ _Edward_.” She moaned, gripping at his shoulders for support as he was finally buried within her to the hilt.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, his hand curling around her hip to hold her steady. “You feel like heaven.” Edward murmured, his thumb brushing over her skin. “So good.”

“It is intense.” Jane whispered, her inner muscles glittering around him. “What now?”

“Move slowly. Rise and fall.” He urged her.

Jane nodded her head, lifting up on her knees until he nearly slipped from her, before she lowered herself onto him with a gasp of pain and pleasure interwoven. She repeated the action once more, only this time he did slip from her and she winced at the sudden emptiness she felt. “Oh!”

“You are learning.” He reassured her, helping her to sink down onto him once more. “Find your rhythm.”

Jane bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed as she tried, almost in vain, to rise and fall as he was urging her too. It was awkward, unbalanced, and she was almost certain she was doing it _wrong_ and yet he still assured her in whispered, raspy, words that she was the most incredible woman he’d ever known.

Edward brushed his lips along her throat, nipping at the curve of her jaw. “You are too tense, Jane. You must relax.”

“I am afraid I am no good, _sir_.” She muttered, winding her fingers through his hair as he angled his hips to meet her untimed movements.

Edward let out a heavy sigh against her shoulder, gripping at her hip to hold her steady. “Rise up off of me and lay back on the bed, Jane.”

“I’m sorry.” Jane whispered as she rose up on her knees, letting him slip from her, before she laid back on the bed.

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” He remarked warmly, moving to drape himself over her. It took a few moments for him to get himself into a comfortable position, resting the majority of his weight on the elbow of his bad arm and his knees.

Jane spread her legs to accommodate him and wrapped them around his hips. “Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable?”

“Yes.” He said through clenched teeth, reaching down between them to guide his cock to her center, pressing into her slowly with a groan.

Jane dug her nails into his shoulders, rocking her hips to meet the pace of his thrusts. “ _Oh_ Edward.” She scraped her nails over the back of his neck. The feel of him moving within her was intoxicating. _Overwhelming_.

“ _Jane_.” Edward breathed out, “Better?”

“Yes.” She gasped, “This is better. Much better.” It felt as though it was _supposed_ to - the push and pull of two bodies together, two souls becoming one. Imperfectly at first, but perfectly in the end.


End file.
